


Don't wake me... I'm not dreaming.

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben's still alive- but only Rey knows that.Pretty much just a short, smutty drabble that takes place after TRoS.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Don't wake me... I'm not dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. Not Beta'd a one-shot, with a possible alternate story expanding on the idea.
> 
> Happy New Year, here's some smut!

The smile he gives her when she falls into that half slumber and truly wakes up. 

That’s the best part- it makes his face bloom and opens, like a beacon leading her to safety amidst a rough sea.

Of all places, she’s at his front door today, as he stares at her from the garden- without a word, he welcomes her into the home that he built. 

“Hello,” he says, almost shyly, as if he hasn’t been living inside her mind for nearly a year... as if he isn’t her best friend, as if he isn’t the thing inside of her making her whole, “how was your day, Rey?” 

“It was...  _ exhausting _ ,” she says, dragging out the word, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I know-” he says, smirking, “I heard.” 

Oh, yeah. He can literally read her mind... sometimes Rey forgets that. Before, he could feel it- see pictures, too. But it was like an unreliable narration. Now, he hears everything, knows every word, feels exactly what she feels, and knows how to interpret it. 

He knows all of her secrets... 

And she’s glad for it. 

“I made tea,” Ben says lightly, reaching out to guide her into this house he’s built in her mind. It’s beautiful, open, and bright. He doesn’t like dark colors anymore... and Rey can’t blame him, “would you like some?” 

“Please.”

She smiles, sitting down and enjoying the view he’s created for her today- expansive valleys, hills, and farmlands. Sometimes, He’ll make a city, a festival. When she first started seeing him, Ben took her through his own memories, that’s how she knew it was him. 

First, she watched his happiest memories. Growing up on bright, happy planets, playing with his mother and father. When he would hold her hand, she’d feel how happy it made him to be there with her. 

Then he took her through his darkest times, so she could understand- and she did. 

One day while laying on a beach, her hand splayed over his chest, she asked him why everything was bright and happy in his place. Sitting up, he looked down at her simply said, “I’m keeping the dark at bay.” 

She still didn’t understand what he meant. 

But somehow, having Ben in her head made her decisive, clear, and it made her trust her instincts. With his help, the planet that she and her friends had created was thriving. In fact, families were starting, there were even townships and talks of schools and universities. 

There was only one thing that would make her happier- but Ben refused to take a body. He felt bad enough about staying in Rey’s mind, apparently. The truth, however, was that Rey needed him there and told him so- regularly. 

Eventually, the conversation falls to the wayside, and Rey finds herself staring at Ben’s soft eyes- and then his even softer-looking lips.

“So, I thought we could go for a walk by the river-” Ben’s began, but his words were ever-so-rudely interrupted by Rey getting up and walking closer to him. Usually, she’d be okay with spending more time together before getting undressed, but today (or tonight?), she didn’t really have much patience. Without even moving her fingers, she willed her clothes off (well, they weren’t really there anyway, right?).

“It's just as real as everything outside your mind, Rey. You know that, right?”

“To us, yes,” she said, moving even closer to him and sitting on his lap, “let me show you have much I’ve missed you, Ben.” 

As his smile spread across his face, Rey couldn’t help but beam back. It was like looking into a glorious and comforting sun- and his kisses were like drinking in that heat, that energy. 

As their kisses grew deeper, more desperate, she could feel his guilt melting away. He still dealt with that, the feeling that he didn’t deserve her love, her touch, a place in her mind and her heart. 

_ I couldn’t let you die, _ he had explained to her the first time he showed up in her dreams- back before they were bright. When they were nightmares of the moment he died, saving her. At  first, she didn’t think it was him, and when he proved it was, she screamed at him until they both were weeping.

_ Then I won’t let you die,  _ she had said, taking his hand and raising it to her cheek,  _ Please, stay. _ And that was that. 

“Always,” Ben murmured, as R ey pulled his shirt up the expanse of his torso and as far up his arms as she could before he took over. Feeling shy, she buried her lips in his neck and smiled, “I think it’s cute when you think about us when we make out.” 

“I know... it’s just,” I don’t know, “is it weird?” 

“Nah,” Ben said, catching her face in his hands, “as long as your mind is filled with nothing but blinding white-hot pleasure when I’m making you come, then we have no problem.” 

“Then get on with it,” Rey challenged him. And suddenly she was falling onto a soft bed, her back arching in excitement, as he crawled over her. 

“As you wish,” Ben murmured darkly, his lips going for her neck as her legs wrapped around his hips. Before long, he was inside her- real as ever. His body drawing a seemingly infinite amount of pleasure and noise from her. As he pumped in and out of her with ease, her little body clung to his for dear life. That’s what was like getting lost in the pleasure of having him inside her- it was wilder than any firefight she’d ever been in, or any ship chase she’d ever experienced.

_ “Fuck,” _ his voice broke, as he began to quicken his movements, “god, Rey, I love you.” 

She seized around him and fluttered with bursts of pleasure as her head fell back against his large, cradling hands. Although she couldn’t speak properly, she just kept repeating his words in her head, while he held her like some precious thing and gave her chaste, but soothing kisses. 

_ I love you, too, _ she thought as his tongue licked into her mouth. So _ much, I don’t want to go. _

_But she always had to go._

Then his hips were hitting her  _ just the right way _ , and she was coming again. Chasing his passion, Ben seemed to fall deeper and deeper into her, before stuttering and stalling.

Between breathless kisses and compliments, he smiled that wide and innocent smile- and that was when Rey felt most alive. 


End file.
